The Transfer Student in Class 1-A
by Xeraphan
Summary: A new face in a sea of potential Heroes. A new Quirk to defend society against Villains. Izuku Midoriya and his classmates are joined by a female transfer student. Izuku just hopes she isn't like Kacchan... I don't own MHA/BNHA. Rights go to Studio Bones, Funimation, and Shueisha.


**Author's Notes: Hello all! I put out both a poll chapter and a poll proper but A. I don't know how it works, really, and B. I'm impatient. So here's the first chapter of my MHA/BNHA fanfiction.**

 **Enjoy~~**

Today was a really weird day. The first thing Izuku noticed when he walked in was Iida and Uraraka talking with a girl he'd never seen before. She had long silver hair that went down to about the middle of her back, stunning purple eyes, and a figure that rivalled Yaoyorozu's. "Oh, Deku! We have a transfer student joining us! You should totally come talk to her!" Uraraka exclaimed, dragging him over.

Izuku looked to Iida for help, but he simply nodded with those over exaggerated arm moments of his. The girl smiled at Izuku. "It's alright. I won't bite. My name is Kasami Saragaki. Ochaco was just telling me about your two friends Shoto Todoroki and Katsuki Bakugo. They both seem very interesting to me."

"W-Well, K-Kac- I mean Bakugo.. He doesn't like me too much. Actually, I'm pretty sure he hates me." Izuku corrected, earning a weird look from Kasami. "Iida, could you explain it?"

The Class Rep nodded. "Bakugo is a violent and arrogant person, and believes himself greater than everyone else. He has a special affinity for picking on Midoriya and degrading him." He explained. Kasami nodded in understanding, but had a frown on her face.

The door opened up, and Yaoyorozu and Jiro came in with Mina. The pink skinned girl took notice of Kasami almost instantly and ran over squealing.

And thus began Kasami's first day as a member of Class 1-A. The time before class started was filled with repeated introductions as everyone slowly filled the room. Finally, the only one who didn't really care was Bakugo (As usual), and class began.

"For any of you who don't already know, or don't care," Mr. Aizawa began, "We have a transfer student joining us." He looked at Kasami, his perpetually tired looking eyes holding no emotion as usual. "I assume you've already introduced yourself to all or most of the class, Kasami?"

She nodded. "Most, Mr. Aizawa, except for one." The girl responded.

"And your Quirk?"

She smiled. "No one in here knows except myself and you, Sir."

So no one else knows her Quirk? That's kind of odd. Most people jump at the chance to show off their Quirk. But, Izuku knew that Aizawa would want to showcase the new class members abilities. Sure enough, he already had an idea. "Alright then. Since I'm sure you're all curious, I have something in mind. Everyone, out to the field."

I stood out in the field, wondering who would want to go up against me first. Perhaps Iida, or Todoroki, or even Midoriya. But, as a surprise to everyone, Bakugo stepped forward. "I'll fight the new chick. Don't expect me to go easy on her though. I won't hold back, you hear!?" He shouted, explosions going off in his hands.

"Yes, I hear you, Bakugo. I don't plan on holding back myself, as a matter of fact," I responded as I got ready. A translucent purple orb appeared in my right hand. We both waited for Mr. Aizawa's signal, and when he gave it, Bakugo moved first.

He shot toward her, using his Quirk as a propulsion system before slamming a hand down onto her shoulder, causing a sizable explosion. The rest of the class watched with fear written all over their faces. But, when the smoke cleared, Kasami was unharmed. She had a purple barrier around her, which explains why she's free of injury.

Needless to say, Bakugo was not happy about nailing a bubble instead of her, so he began a heavy explosion barrage to try and destroy her barrier. Unbeknownst to everyone (Including Aizawa), Kasami slipped out of the barrage, and snuck up behind Bakugo, slamming a translucent purple hammer into the side of his head. The blonde went flying, landing a couple dozen feet away with a bright cylindrical mark on his cheek.

Aizawa stepped in before Bakugo actually tried to harm her. "Alright, Bakugo, that's enough. Hopefully you figured out what her Quirk was, even if it was from such a short encounter." Oh. So this was a lesson in and of itself, about quick analyzation. "Training is over for now. I'd recommend you get to know your fellow student, so working with her is easier in the future."

The rest of the class didn't need to be told twice. Everyone was still in awe of how she beat Bakugo so easily (Though Izuku and Kirishima knew he wouldn't take losing too well, especially to a girl). Suddenly, the training ground exploded with questions (Not Bakugo), and Kasami was the center of it all. "What kind of Quirk is that, Kasami?" Ochaco questioned, her eyes alight with excitement.

"How does it work?" Momo asked next.

"How many things can you make with it?"

"What's your limit?"

She smiled. "I can answer all of those. First, Ochaco, my Quirk is called Psion. It's similar to Yaoyorozu's Quirk if I'm not mistaken. It lets me create most anything, except from my psychic energy. I first make the little purple orb," Kasami explained, manifesting the orb as she spoke. "Then, I simply imagine what I want it to be, and.." She drifted off, and the orb in her hand became a straight sword. Then, it returned to the orb, then to her hammer. "Unfortunately, I have a few limits. I can only have one orb out at a time, because splitting my concentration between two totally different things isn't easy. Each change from the orb only lasts about 2 minutes." The orb vanished. "Not to mention, if I wanted to switch from the hammer to my barrier, I'd have to allow it to return to its orb form first. I guess that about sums it up."

Izuku nodded, keeping mental tabs as he does for everyone in his class. ' _So she creates a physical manifestation of her psychic energy, and then manipulates it using only her mind! That's an incredibly versatile Quirk!_ ' He thought, gazing at her. ' _Another amazing Hero-in-training has joined our class._ '

"Hey, you." A voice called from behind them. Everyone except Kasami tensed up. "New girl."

She tilted her head. "What is it, Bakugo?" She inquired, moving through everyone else to come face to face with the blonde. Izuku cringed, eyes wide in worry that he would try something violent, or even ask for a rematch. Kasami looked to Aizawa, and he let Bakugo free of his Capture Weapon scarf.

Bakugo repositioned himself so he was sitting, rubbing his wrists and neck. "You aren't as trash a fighter as I thought you were. You've actually got some skill." He said, looking kind of annoyed that he was complimenting someone else. "Not that you're better than me. You got in a lucky hit, that's all!" He added, nearly shouting.

To everyone's surprise, Kasami started laughing. It wasn't a condescending laugh or a mocking laugh, but a genuinely humorous laugh. "That's about the best I'm going to get from you, isn't it, Katsuki?" She finally got out after a minute. "Thank you for the compliment," the silver haired girl said sweetly. Kasami noticed the shocked look on everyone's faces. "What?" She asked. "I'm the third youngest sibling in a family of 16, more than half of which are boys."

One thought ran through everyone's head: ' _She's WHAT!?_ '

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed my first chapter of my MHA/BNHA fanfic. It isn't as long as some of my other chapters, but that's because I simply felt it was complete in this state. Leave a review, and please, check out my other stories!**

 **For now, though…**

 **Tata~~!**


End file.
